A Rhythmic Remedy
by RosesWilt
Summary: Every once in a while, he pauses from his sleeping and duties to dance away his troubles. His attendant admires this talent, but his sister gets a first-time glimpse at it. Having always been told by her lord that the dancing was rubbish, and having been stressed out with her own duties, she learns the truth and is very much pleased with what she sees. [Beerus x Vados]


_**Every once in a while, he pauses from his sleeping and duties to dance away his troubles. His attendant admires this talent, but his sister gets a first-time glimpse at it. Having always been told by her lord that the dancing was rubbish, and having been stressed out with her own duties, she learns that, not only was the dancing pleasing and relaxing to watch, but her lord's observations were way off. For once, she was glad that was the case.**_

* * *

On the distant planet that served as the home of the God of Destruction of Universe 7 wondered a pair of angelic guides that held the role of twin siblings. One served the God of the universe that they were currently in, and the other had been forced to visit on the orders of her destroyer, the well known lazily greedy God who only came to

"Whis...I cannot remain away for much longer. Lord Champa is growing impatient with my absence." Vados reminded her brother.

"Just a little bit more, Vados."He assured her. "I'm sure Lord Beerus has already grown frustrated with mine and departed." _Perfect._

Lately, she had grown more tired of Champa's demands and expressed her stress and ire to her brother, who could mostly relate. He decided on a good remedy for the negativity she was dealing with; something that only he had been allowed to see, and he was barely allowed to. He could sense faint impatience within the being of his dearest twin sister, and to that, he chuckled.

"Are you ever going to tell me where we're going?" She inquired.

"It's a surprise."

"Just why does this surprise require Lord Beerus skipping out on a brunch with Lord Champa?"

"You'll see. Your being will be relaxed in just a moment."

After a few more seconds, they arrived at a small little opening in the middle of the forest, far enough from anybody else and far enough for no one to hear.

"Why are we here?" Vados asked in a quiet voice. Whis gently placed a finger over his lips and ushered her to watch.

In the middle of the opening was Lord Beerus, right there just like Whis had predicted, holding his head in mild frustration.

"That fat bastard is the source to all of my migraines." He muttered, sitting down in the grass. "How did I become cursed to be related to someone like that?"

_'Lord Champa says the same thing on occasion_.' Vados thought to herself.

After a few seconds, Beerus rose to his feet and stood in some sort of formation. His eyes were closed, his hands were at his side and he was standing straight up and perfectly still, like the way a soldier would be expected to stand in the presence of their general. Vados raised an eyebrow, while Whis simply smiled to himself, glancing back at her with a look that read for her to behold her eyes.

Suddenly, Beerus slowly began to move his arms in a calm and steady motion, his left leg soon following in pursuit. He moved around in the space in such a slow melody, impressively loose and fluid in the absence of music. Vados was a bit surprised, though she wasn't sure if he was doing some sort of calming exercise or trying to loosen his limbs.

Suddenly, he erupted. His movements greatly increased in pace, taking positions she didn't even know he could do, executing flips and rhythmic moves effortlessly, just letting himself free. As he did so, his facial expressions softened greatly, immediately calming his soul. He spun around in the dirt but avoided making any holes. He stood on the highest of his toe but avoided any pain. It was like the air was his partner. His guide. His music. He went with the flow, and he wasn't able to go wrong in any form. Vados stared in absolute awe while Whis continued to smile. He knew that his lord used his dancing abilities as a means of dealing with negative emotions, and he knew that he got better at it as time went on. He glanced back at his sister, who was taken aback at what she was witnessing. He let out a small chuckle as he continued to watch the mini performance. After performing a few more flips and spins and tricks that would make any earthling dancer cry, he finally concluded his session, much to the dismay to his secret audience.

He stood in his finishing position, breathing slightly heavily, before getting on his knees and staring at the ground passively. The area was quiet, the air was a slight whistle. Vados was mesmerized. This was the Lord Beerus that she knew. The same cat that took decades-long naps, ate like an underfed animal, tended to act greedy, playful and irrational. This was the same Lord Beerus. The one who Champa always said "sucked at his garbage dancing". The one who, in actually, knew how to expertly dance. The only one who has been able to impress her in a very long time.

All was peaceful in the air, not a single thing made a bit of noise...until Whis stepped out of their hiding place.

"Bravo, Lord Beerus!" He clapped, startling the God of Destruction.

"What the hell- WHIS?!" He jumped up and faced him in mock anger. "You were watching me again?!"

"I wasn't the only one." He gestured for Vados to step out of the spot, and so she did, shocking Beerus further.

"Greetings..."

"Hi." He replied somewhat nonchalantly. "Whis, how many times do I have to tell you not to watch me dance away my frustrations?!" he asked, jumping back to his aforementioned tone.

"I couldn't help it, Lord Beerus!" He replied in a jokingly guilty tone. "besides, it was for Vados this time. She's been dealing with similar frustrations, and I thought that watching you dance would aid her in maintaining a level mind. And it did, right Vados?"

Beerus looked at her as she nodded. "That is correct. I'm feeling much better!" She replied in a genuinely relaxed and joyful tone, walking closer to the slightly flustered cat. "Thank you, Lord Beerus."

Before he could say anything, she bent over and gave him a slight kiss on the cheek, which shocked him even more and earned a chuckle from Whis. "Awwwww! How adorable!" He, once again joking, said with delight. Rather than call him out, he muttered "Welcome" as he looked at the ground to futilely hide his blush. Vados chuckled at this.

"Shall we head back?" Whis inquired.

"Indeed we shall!" Vados cheerfully replied, walking ahead with her brother while Beerus reluctantly tagged along.

While they were heading back, Beerus kept a small distance between him and the conversing twins, who were laughing and giggling and, unbeknownst to him, stealing glances at him. He kept his head down as he walked, wondering about what had just happened. He danced his frustrations away, indirectly helped Vados with hers, and earned a kiss on the cheek from her. Seeing that he was more unfamiliar with romantic love than Whis, he didn't know how to properly take it, if there even was a proper way to take it. He helped her and earned a kiss. Isn't that how those earthlings said it usually goes? The hero helps the girl and gets the kiss? He wasn't so sure how he was the "hero" but it was the closest example to what just happened. However, in some cases, the hero kissed the girl back and, in some more cases, they apparently...marry. He didn't even know how to marry, let alone what "a marry" was, and he wasn't even sure if he should kiss her back. He remembered a conversation he and Whis had with Goku and Vegeta about these things and apparently it was required to kiss the girl in return. Vegeta, of course, scoffed at the nonsense and said it was a simple thank you. Honestly, he didn't know who to believe, but Vegeta was more level headed and rational, yet Goku has been right before...wait a minute, this is not what love is! Or _is it_? What a confusing emotion! If it were possible, he would destroy it! However, it's neither the time nor the place for that. Besides, if Goku and Vegeta have both been right before and what they proposed is proper and true...

Perhaps, he could do both.

And destroy them both along with the Planet Earth if this does not go well.

When they finally arrived, Champa was pissed, berating them with all kinds of insults. Rather than Beerus and Vados, Whis stepped up and promptly shut Champa up with a sock to the face. As shocked as they both were, they were also relieved and found it quite funny. Unfortunately, it knocked him out, so Vados had to deal with an even nastier attitude later. Fortunately, Whis once again volunteered to deal with it when he woke up.

As she was about to depart, Beerus had decided that he wanted to do it. He always took either Goku's advice or Vegeta's (mainly Vegeta's), but what about both...?

It was now or probably never.

"Whis."

"Hm?" he looked at his lord.

"I'm gonna do something stupid." And with that, he stepped forward to Vados and tapped her shoulder gently. As soon as she turned around, he gently grabbed onto her arm, placed his hand on hers that held her staff and quickly kissed her on the lips.

Not the cheek. Not the hand. Not the head. The lips.

Between Whis and Vados, while it would be understandable for Vados to be, Whis was more surprised. For the both of them were trying to process what just happen.

Beerus quickly stepped down and back away to behind Whis, who looked at him like he just spared a planet, while Vados looked at them both with a visible blush on her cheeks. She gently placed her fingertips on her lips as a small smile formed. Unfortunately, Beerus was too busy cowering behind Whis to notice, but Vados kept her smile.

"Beerus."

He reluctantly looked at her from behind Whis.

"Thank you." She said, warmly, before turning around and making her departure. He looked up at the sky with a visible blush and small smile on his face as he softly said: "You're welcome, Vados."

Whis smiled at the scene as he walked closer to him. "I don't think that was stupid at all."

Beerus looked at him. "You know, I'm not even upset that you spied on me again. In fact, I should thank you."

"For what, my lord?" He inquired out of curiosity.

"For allowing me the chance to do something good." He said with a smile, looking back up at the sky.

"Oh, my lord," Whis spoke, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You've done good things before."

"I know...but because of this, I've been put in a situation where Goku and Vegeta's ridiculous stories actually make sense."

Whis raised a brow. "I beg your pardon?"

Beerus started explaining his thoughts and whatnot as they headed back to his castle, with Whis throwing in a laugh or two along the way, but Beerus once again let it slide. After all, today was a new experience. He not only got kissed by Vados, but he kissed her in return, and she didn't punish him for it. Perhaps there's more to Goku and Vegeta's stories than Beerus initially thought. Perhaps there's more to Vados feelings than she initially let on, for she kept her blushing smile for a few days on end, and it tended to return every time she was in Beerus's presence, along with his blushing smile.

Perhaps this would be a thing now. A very accidental inside joke. Sounded good to Whis.

* * *

**_Enjoy this one-shot that popped up randomly in my head. I hope you all enjoy it, as well as the newest chapter of my other story, I Care._**

**_Feel free to review and share._**


End file.
